List of Universal Pictures theatrical animated features/Animated films by studio
The following is a list of animated feature films produced and/or released by Universal Pictures. The lists have been broken down categorically by sub-studio, etc. Universal began releasing animated films during the 1980s which were produced by outside studios, such as Topia in 1981, Density in 1985, An American Tail in 1986, The Land Before Time in 1988, Los Tenpurcos in 1989, and Jetsons: The Movie in 1990. Then, in 1997, the studio released its first self-produced animated feature film with Ama and the Mysterious Crystal, and has hence continued to produce shorts, featurettes, and feature films to this day. Between collaborating with other studios to co-produce films to Universal distributing animated features produced by other companies, Universal no longer produces all their animated content under the Universal banner. Their most recent film, Computeropolis: The Deep Web, released in 2018, marks the studio's 18th feature-length animated film. Universal Animation Studios The following is a list of the animated films that were produced by Universal Animation Studios, formerly known as Universal Feature Animation, beginning with Ama and the Mysterious Crystal. Live-action and partially animated movies All of the following are live-action films and documentaries films that contain at least some animated scenes and/or sequences. Amblimation The following films were produced by Amblimation, the animation production arm of Steven Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, before Universal began releasing animated films through their own feature animation department. However, Universal did not own the studio. Amblimation was closed in 1997 and folded into DreamWorks Animation after Balto was completed. Multimedia Animation This is the complete list of Multimedia Animation films distributed by Universal which have had a theatrical release. It was shut down in 1996 and has merged into Universal Animation. DreamWorks Animation On April 28, 2016, Universal's parent company NBCUniversal announced a $3.8 billion deal to buy DreamWorks Animation. On August 22, 2016, the deal was completed. Universal took over the distribution deal with DreamWorks Animation starting in 2019 with the release of How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, after DreamWorks Animation's distribution deal with 20th Century Fox ended. The following films are produced by DreamWorks Animation, which are currently owned by Universal and it has assumed distribution rights to all of the DWA films released by DreamWorks Pictures (1998–2005), Paramount Pictures (2006–2012) and 20th Century Fox (2013–2017). Gingo Animation This is the complete list of films produced by Gingo Animation or its division Glass Ball Productions which have had a theatrical release. Universal Animation Glendale This is the complete list of films produced at the Glendale Universal animation studio which have had a theatrical release. Illumination Entertainment Universal has collaborated (and currently owns) Illumination Entertainment to release or will release the following films: Other animated films distributed by Universal Unlike the films above that were made by Universal, the films below were only distributed by Universal. Animated films released under the Focus Features label This following list shows animated films released through Universal's Focus Features label. Most of them are stop-motion films produced by Laika. Category:Lists Category:Misc. Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Films